A Casual Conversation
by Singer Saraneth
Summary: One last angsty conversation to give people feelings.
1. The Last Conversation

Ruby stumbled into the alleyway, leaning against the wall, using the building to keep the last bit of balance she had in her. the blood was draining from her stomach and the knife that caused it lay on the ground, still.

_He didn't even take anything, _she thought, _he just stabbed and ran._

She collapsed to the ground, her knees finally giving out. With shaky hands, she pulled her scroll out and called Weiss

_Better to at least say goodbye._

It rang a few times, but, with a click, Weiss's voice sounded from the scroll.

"Hey, Ruby. How's the night going so far?"

_She sounds so unalarmed._

"Oh, the night's not going so hot; Y'know, friends ditched me and stuff, so," her comment was interrupted by a cough wet with blood.

"Ruby?" Weiss was starting to sound more worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I probably just caught a cold, I'll be better in no time, you know me," she tried her best to force an actual laugh.

"Do you want me to come get you? You don't sound so hot."

Ruby shook her head, even though she knew Weiss couldn't see the gesture.

"Don't bother, I'll be fine. Hey, remember the day we first met?"

"Oh, Ruby, don't bring that up again, I already said I was sorry!"

Ruby flinched, partly from the pain in her stomach, and partly for how apologetic Weiss sounded.

"You know, after that day I- I made a mental note to make friends with you. I couldn't stand the thought of you being mad at me."

"It didn't take you very long, did it?"

Ruby laughed, then immediately cried out from the pain.

Weiss panicked slightly.

"What was that? Seriously, Ruby, what happened? Are you-"

"Remember the day Yang died?"

Weiss paused, giving their dead teammate a moment of silence.

"I'll never forget it. You didn't cry. You never did, because 'that's what she would've wanted,' right? What's this all ab-"

"I love you, you know." Ruby looked up at the sky, in a vain hope that Weiss was looking at the same one.

"I... I- Ruby? Why are you saying this? Stop cutting me off! You know how rude that is!"

Ruby chuckled slightly. Her last admonishment from the famous Ice Queen. She could feel everything getting colder, and her vision was blurring. She didn't have much time left.

"I have to go now. I'll see you on the other side. I love you, Weiss Schnee. Goodbye."

The scroll fell out of Ruby's hands and onto the ground.

Whatever Weiss said was lost to the void as the life left Ruby's eyes.

_Goodbye, Ice Queen._


	2. Reunited

**AN: I baited myself to hard to leave it at a one shot, so more chapters on the way. Thanks for the feedback! I own ****EVERYTHING**** nothing of RWBY, everything goes to Rooster Teeth and to the memory of Monty Oum. Hope he's going hard at afterlife DDR.**

Ruby's eyes flickered open as soon as they were closed, but her surroundings changed. Where there was damp bricks and stone walls, there was now fluffy grass and flowers.

"Did I... fall asleep in a meadow?" Ruby mused aloud to herself, as she did normally.

A voice, all too familiar, voiced it's reply.

"Nope! You're dead, sister."

Ruby's body couldn't wheel around fast enough, and, as she did, she was turned to face a blond-headed girl that looked too much like her sister.

"Yang?! Is that you?"

Yang's arms went out to the side, as if she were presenting herself like a trophy.

"The one, the only, Yang Xiao Long, in the flesh! Well... kinda."

Ruby was so lost in her glee that she actually had forgotten her sister's previous words, or the fate her sister had faced a couple years prior. Having this sink in, the effervescent girl sank solemnly to her knees, staring at her hands like she'd never seen them before.

"So this is heaven? Bit empty, huh?" She tried to keep her sense of humor going.

Yang stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, it is, but this is my own _personal _heaven, so not many people make the list. Of course, you're one of the exceptions."

The brunette nodded profusely, grinning. She stood to give her sister a hug, and, when she pulled away, noticed she had stained Yang with red. Looking down at her dress, she realised she still had her stab wound.

"Whoops! Sorry, sis. Got a place I could wash up?"

Yang grinned impishly.

"Close your eyes a sec, Rubbes."

Ruby did as she was told, and, when she openned them, they were in an entirely different room. It wasn't a room, per say, it was more like an expanse; a huge wide open space with marble pillars and baths aplenty. She stepped into one and it lavished her with good feelings, and instantly cleaned her clothing.

"This place is amazing, Yang!" she exclaimed.

Yang smiled with pride.

"Yeah, well, I like to keep my place nice for the occasional visitor. So," she closed Ruby's eyes again, and when they reopened, they were in another green valley, with two chairs facing outward, "What's been going on since I left? There has to be some big fight if you're here. Although, I do feel bad for Weiss. Poor girl must miss you like crazy. But, anyway! What's been going on?"

Ruby paused for a few seconds, partly to collect her thoughts, and partly to mourn for the living, a sentence she wasn't sure she'd ever have to really say.

"I guess it all started the day you died, when Vale was invaded."


End file.
